Dark Nights
by TheDevilYouDon't
Summary: Edmund/Lucy. Warning: Slight incest. Set in Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Reviews, reviews, reviews. :D Hope you like it. Rated for safety.


**This is my first Edmund/Lucy story. Set in Voyage of the Dawn Treader. Hope you like it. **

It was the rocking that did it eventually. Or, at least, that's what Lucy would have liked to have thought. It was innocent of her, really, to be scared of a slight rocking of a boat on water. She had sailed countless times before, back in the old days. But, back then, she had been with Susan or Peter or Edmund, and had never felt scared because their bravery had always given her courage. Now, she was in a large room, lying in bed as the boat rocked around her and underneath her. Quite frankly, anyone would be scared.

She had decided, after what felt like hours of unsuccessfully attempting to fall asleep, that she would go and find Edmund. Trouble was, she wasn't sure how to get there from her own quarters. That and Caspian and Eustace were in there as well, and who would want to wake Eustace up in the middle of a slumber? He could be a bloody prat when he was fully awake, and she didn't want to dare and find out how he behaved when woken in the middle of the night.

So, Lucy stood and began to silently cross the room into the hallway. She wandered for a while until, by Aslan's magic; she was in front of her brother's quarters. She opened the door quietly and began to tiptoe over to the other side of the room where his hammock was hung in a corner towards the back of the room.

"Edmund," she whispered as loudly as she dared and shook him slightly. He stirred a bit, opened his mouth, licked his lips, and closed his mouth again. "Edmund, wake up."

"Lucy." It wasn't a question, but her name spilled from his lips with more love than she had ever heard him speak with before. Quickly, Lucy looked down at his stomach to see that he was still breathing as slowly as anyone who was sleeping would be. _He's still asleep, _she thought to herself before shaking him again.

"Edmund," she shook him again. "Oh, Edmund, do please wake up!" Her whispers were growing more fervent as she began to feel more and more alone in the darkened room.

Edmund's eyes opened in a flurry of movement and he jumped out of his hammock a second later. "Lu?" he said when his eyes had adjusted. "What's up?"

"Oh, Edmund. I was just…afraid. All alone in my room, you know," she explained in a few moments, feeling her face flushing as she suddenly realized how silly the whole thing was.

"Is that all?" For a minute, Lucy felt ashamed. Even Edmund found the whole thing ridiculous. "Come here," he said, pulling her to his side and leading the way out of his room and towards hers. When they reached her room, he patted the bed and made a gesture for her to lie down. "We can both stay here tonight."

"Where will you sleep?" she asked him as she laid back down.

"Right here," he said pulling to extra blankets out from a trunk in the corner of her room that she had not noticed before. He set them down flat on the floor next to her bed and laid down on his back.

"You can't be comfortable down there," Lucy said, though she could not keep the smile off of her face.

"'Course not, Lu, but, anything for you, right?" Edmund said chuckling.

Lucy closed her eyes and couldn't help but feel a little bit safer knowing that Edmund was directly next to her on the floor. Suddenly, she felt a hand on hers. She opened her eyes to see that Edmund had taken her hand in his and laced his fingers though hers. She looked down at him to see that his eyes were already closed, a slight smile playing on his face.

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered. The effect of his quiet voice in the darkness of the rocking boat as the warmth of his had radiated into her own gave Lucy chills. She would never be sure if it was just the fact that he was whispering in the dark night or the words that gave her a sensation of flying.

"I love you too, Edmund. Very much." As she spoke the words, it was as though she felt that she could run ten-thousand miles or fight a million battles and win. She really did love him. You know?

**Wow. Weird story. I guess this **_**is **_**incest, but only if you squint. Whatever. XD Leave me lots of reviews. **

**(BTW; I'm re-reading the Narnia series. I just reached **_**The Voyage of the Dawn Treader**_**. Hence this story.) **


End file.
